O Dilema dos Anjos de Gelo
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: Segundo lugar no X challenge RH do Fórum 3V. O casamento de Ron e Hermione, num dia bastante chuvoso, com crises de paranóia e a participação especial de abelhas...


Autor: Victoria Black Lupin  
E-mail:   
Título: O Dilema dos Anjos de Gelo  
Capa:  
Sinopse: 2° lugar no X challenge R/H. O casamento de Ron e Hermione, num dia bastante chuvoso, com crises de paranóia e a participação especial de abelhas perto do altar.  
Shipper: Ron/Hermione  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Comédia/Romance  
Spoilers: 6  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

hr 

Esgueirou-se para fora da janela, prevendo chuva. Franziu a testa, preocupada. Era verão, mas o céu encontrava-se cinzento e o ar parecia mais gelado do que o usual. O que seria dos anjos de gelo?

- Mione, vamos logo – falou Ginny. – Madame Malkin está esperando para fazer a última prova do vestido.

Hermione não se alterou. O jardim enchia de pessoas e, tinha que admitir, odiava confusão. Que fosse seu casamento, confusão era o que ela mais odiava depois de negligência e Feijõezinnhos de Todos os Sabores.

- Hermione! – chamou Ginny, impaciente. – Você me ouviu?

A moça virou-se para a futura cunhada e tentou sorrir. Odiava admitir que estava nervosa e que já não suportava ser espetada por alfinetes. Quantas vezes uma noiva tinha que provar um vestido, afinal?

- Eu tenho certeza de que não engordei de ontem para hoje, Ginny.

A ruiva suspirou. Também já estava farta de provar o vestido de Dama de Honra, mas eram ordens de Molly Weasley. E, se forças superiores ordenavam, ela cumpria. Ter vinte e dois anos não mudara em nada o fato de ser a caçula da família Weasley e, talvez, a mais manipulada. O ursinho Teddy, por exemplo, ficara em posse de Ron.

- Lindo dia, não? – A Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto, acompanhada de Madame Malkin, a costureira encarregada do vestido de noiva de Hermione. – Querida, por que você está tão trêmula?

- Acho que vai chover – respondeu ela. – Não seria melhor tirar os anjos de gelo da entrada?

Ginny sorriu.

- Podíamos fazer isso, mas… Ron vive dizendo que foram a parte mais cara do casamento. Ele não vai ficar muito feliz se não os usarmos.

- No dia em que eu e Remus nos casamos – falou Tonks, que aparecera de repente – eu fiz um exercício muito bom para melhorar o meu nervosismo. Sabem como é, sou muito ansiosa.

A auror começou a simular o exercício para Hermione. Respirar fundo. Pensar numa praia deserta, sol e…

- Já chega. Alguém me arranje um chocolate – falou Hermione.

hr 

Fitou-se no espelho por alguns segundos. Vinha aplicando gel nos cabelos havia três horas, mas os fios continuavam desarrumados como sempre. Segundo Ginny, pontas secas. Porém, em que importava? Ela era cabeleireira, por um acaso? Não, não, pior que cabeleireira. Era sua irmã.

- Ron, como está… Ah, não.

A ruiva entrou no quarto sem ao menos bater na porta e agora fitava seus cabelos com a expressão mais penalizada. "Herança genética", pensava ela. Uma lástima.

- Você aplicou aquele produto? Seus cabelos têm pontas secas, Ron.

- Eu fiz do jeito que você mandou. Embora ficar passando "frescuras" no cabelo seja coisa de mulher.

- Esse é o pensamento machista do dia? Pobre da mulher que vai se casar com você… O mínimo que você pode fazer por ela é dar um jeito em você mesmo, sabe?

Ron não respondeu. Estava ansioso demais para discutir com a chata da sua irmã. Por sinal, o dia seria chuvoso e…

- Ginny, por Merlin! Os anjos de gelo!

- Ah, não, Ron. Depois que eu terminar de arrumar essa bagunça que é o seu cabelo, nós cuidamos disso.

Harry entrou no quarto com um ar preocupado. Inicialmente, devia contar a Ron, com toda cautela, que os anjos não resistiram à calefação. Porém, diante de um outro problema, deixaria aquilo por último.

- Ron, más notícias. Há uma colméia de abelhas naquela árvore, perto do altar.

- Chame Fred para tirar – sugeriu Ginny.

- Fred nada. Você não vai se vingar dele pelo roubo do biscoito de polvilho no dia do meu casamento, enviando-o à morte – falou Ron, passando um pente nos fios ruivos e fitando a irmã através do espelho.

- Eu nem pensei naquele biscoito! – exclamou ela, irritada e apontando um dedo para o irmão. – Embora tenha sido crueldade, eu já relevei.

- Chame um profissional – o noivo sugeriu.

- Ah, claro. Vamos chamar um profissional faltando uma hora para o início da cerimônia.

- Ron… – chamou Harry.

- Você tem muita raiva no coração, isso sim, Ginny. Você não perdoa a estória do ursinho Teddy i _também /i _. Achei que a sua mentalidade fosse maior do que a de uma criança de sete anos, mas…

- Ron…

- Eu nem penso mais no ursinho Teddy! – ela interrompeu o irmão, sem dar ouvidos a Harry. – Certamente, eu seria uma dona bem melhor do que você, mas ele me dava alergia mesmo…

- Ron…

- Não existe tutor algum melhor do que eu para o Teddy. Ele vai ser dos meus filhos, e eu vou dizer a eles…

- É claro que existe. – Ginny corava à medida que se sentia mais irritada. - Eu.

- Ei, Ron!

- Harry, nós estamos ocupados! – gritou a ruiva para o rapaz.

- Mas o Bichento…

- O que tem o maldito gato?

- Seu terno…

Ron olhou em pânico para seu terno, outrora tão bem ajeitado. Bichento ronronava e rolava por cima de seu traje, sem ter real consciência de que acabava de assinar sua sentença de morte.

- GINNY, TIRE O BICHO DAÍ! TIRE O BICHO DAÍ!

A moça pegou o gato com toda cautela. O terno estava amassado e coberto de pêlos alaranjados. Lembrava imensamente uma fantasia de palhaço que Ron usara num Halloween à moda trouxa (idéia de seu pai) quando eram crianças.

- Por que você não agiu, Harry! – ele perguntou, sem desviar o olhar de seu traje.

- E sujar o meu terno? Eu sou o padrinho, tenho que estar apresentável – o outro respondeu num tom indignado.

Ron lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo e tentou inutilmente tirar os pêlos passando as mãos sobre a roupa.

- Isso não funciona, seu tonto – falou Ginny, sacando sua varinha. – Conheço um feitiço que…

- SÓ A MINHA MÃE ESTÁ AUTORIZADA A TENTAR QUALQUER COISA NESSE TERNO! – A ruiva assustou-se e recuou. – GUARDE ISSO DE VOLTA!

Ela abaixou a varinha e fez menção de retrucar, mas se conteve.

- Mamãe está muito ocupada ajudando à coitada que vai se casar com você – respondeu ela. – Mas eu posso resolver isso sem causar um acidente doméstico, desde que…

Ela silenciou e lançou um olhar significativo ao irmão.

- Certo, – falou ele, suspirando – o ursinho Teddy vai estar em seu poder até a próxima semana.

hr 

- Já acabou? – perguntou Hermione, virando a caixa de chocolates vazia.

- Mione, querida, você tem que se controlar – disse Madame Malkin enquanto ajustava as alças do vestido.

- É mesmo – falou Tonks, sentada na cama. – Eu acho até que já ouvi uma costura arrebentando.

A Sra. Weasley censurou a auror com o olhar.

- Disse isso com boas intenções, ora… – murmurou ela em resposta.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Embora aquele devesse ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, alguns imprevistos não a estavam ajudando a acalmar-se. A garoa, outrora fina, começava a transformar-se num temporal, e os anjos de gelo não lhe saíam da cabeça… Tão perfeitos. Fora um sacrifício convencer Ron a comprá-los, diga-se de passagem. E o que seria deles agora?

Ginny entrou no quarto segurando um mal-humorado Bichento pelo pescoço.

- Hermione, o gato está atrapalhando – falou ela entre dentes. – Não me leve a mal, mas é melhor ele ficar aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar longe do idiota do Ron.

A morena assentiu e foi em direção a Ginny para cuidar de Bichento. Antes que se levantasse, Nymphadora gritou:

- Hermione, não se mexa!

A noiva parou onde estava, numa posição bastante desconfortável. Os joelhos, ainda dobrados, tremeram.

- O que foi Tonks?

- Er… Você…

- Fala Tonks!

- Certo. Você sentou em cima de um chocolate. Sinto muito se eu tentei evitar uma tragédia familiar.

A Sra. Weasley quase desmaiou. Ginny suspirou. Imaginava a foto dos noivos, em que belo estado estariam os trajes. Hermione estava vermelha, em choque. Ginny pediu calma a todos. Enquanto o mundo não acabasse, estaria tudo sob controle.

- Mione, saia dessa posição – falou ela. – Mãe, com certeza, você conhece algum feitiço que reverta este pequeno estrago. Nymphadora, pare de fazer essa expressão de horror.

- Não me chame de… por este nome.

Harry entrou abruptamente no quarto e franziu a testa. A cena merecia uma foto, mas preferiu não fazer comentários. Ron não suportaria o baque da notícia sobre os anjos de gelo, não naquele momento. Hermione era mais sensata, talvez fosse melhor contar a ela primeiro.

- Mione, eu te amo, – falou ele calmamente – mas tenho que te dar uma má notícia.

Hermione começou a chorar em altos soluços, e Harry franziu a testa.

- Harry, dá licença – falou Ginny, indo até Hermione e expulsando o rapaz do quarto aos empurrões.

Antes que a ruiva fechasse a porta, ele murmurou:

- Mas e os anjos de gelo que derreteram? Bill já está secando o chão, mas vão dar pela falta deles. O que eu faço?

- Arranje outro – falou ela, batendo a porta.

hr 

Fred e George empunharam, cada um, um pedaço de madeira e se aproximaram da colméia. Costumavam enfurecer abelhas quando eram menores, mas a brincadeira acabara quando George fora picado por montes delas e ficara parecido, segundo Percy, com um pimentão geneticamente modificado.

- Ei, vocês! – gritou Harry da varanda.

Os dois se viraram para encarar o rapaz.

- Larguem isso aí, vão piorar tudo. – Os gêmeos não se mexeram e Harry continuou: - Onde eu posso arranjar um anjo de gelo?

Fred suspirou.

- Por que estão nos dando todo o trabalho duro?

Fez um gesto brusco com os braços e, sem intenções, atirou a madeira na colméia. As abelhas se agitaram e, enfurecidas, começaram a atacar o gêmeo.

- Corra, Geo…

Antes de completar a frase, Fred percebeu que o irmão já estava entrando em casa junto com Harry. Correu em disparada para a Toca. Sim, talvez fosse o momento de discutir sobre os anjos de gelo.

hr 

Molly fez uma série de feitiços para tirar a mancha de chocolate da roupa de Hermione. Tonks ofereceu-se para usar seus dotes magníficos com a varinha, mas a Sra. Weasley recusou prontamente, a cor sumindo de seu rosto. Luna, que chegara há pouco, consolava Hermione e tentava retocar sua maquiagem, embora não o fizesse muito bem. Ginny olhava pela janela, vendo os homens da casa tentando inutilmente se livrar da colméia. Segurou uma gargalhada ao vê-la se espatifar no chão e Harry fazer um feitiço para imobilizar as abelhas.

Ron abriu uma fresta da porta e murmurou, quebrando o silêncio:

- Mione, você está absolutamente…

- RON, SAIA JÁ DAQUI! VÁ EMBORA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER A NOIVA ANTES DO CASAMENTO, MENINO! – berrou a Sra. Weasley, puxando o filho para fora do quarto pelo braço.

Ron quase teve seu nariz gravemente danificado pela porta que a Sra. Weasley bateu com toda a força em seu rosto. Podia fazer uma lista dos motivos por que estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Além de estar se casando dali a meia hora, o trabalho de Ginny com seu terno não funcionara tão bem quanto esperavam e ainda podia perceber alguns pêlos na roupa. Tinha vinte e três anos e sua mãe acabara de chamá-lo de "menino" na frente de sua noiva. Por fim, havia o fato de que fora expulso aos berros do quarto e nem tinha certeza quanto ao motivo.

Bateu três vezes na porta.

- Já posso entrar?

- NÃO! – gritou Hermione.

- Mione, qual é o problema de eu te ver nua?

- Cale a boca, Ron! – falou Ginny, exaltada. – Mamãe vai desmaiar de novo!

Luna abriu uma fresta da porta lenta e calmamente e disse:

- Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento.

- O que?

- DÁ AZAR VER A NOIVA ANTES DO CASAMENTO! – berrou Ginny, aparecendo ao lado de Luna.

- Claro que não dá.

- Ah, não, é? – perguntou Ginny em tom desafiador. – Mione, dá ou não dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento?

- Dá – respondeu Hermione.

- Não dá – respondeu Ron.

- Dá.

- Não dá.

- Dá.

- Não dá.

Tonks foi a passos apressados até Hermione, que era maquiada novamente por Madame Malkin, e falou:

- Seja superior.

- Como? Ceder para o _Ron_?

- Você é ótima em ser superior. Ceda de uma vez. Você é bem mais madura que ele e tem que mostrar isso.

- Eu não quero mostrar nada. Eu quero estar certa.

- Hermione, você i está /i certa. Mas vai estar mais certa ainda se fingir que não se importa.

Harry encontrou Ron falando que "algo não dava" para a porta.

- Você está bem?

- É claro. Se não estivesse, não estaria discutindo com Hermione.

O outro suspirou, enfadado.

- Ron, seja lá o que for, acabe logo com a discussão. Não quero ver o divórcio antes do casamento.

- Como? Ceder para a _Mione?_

- É claro. Como diria Tonks: "'blábláblá', seja superior".

- Mas Tonks não faz o que diz.

- Mas manda que nós façamos o que ela fala, não o que ela faz. Anda logo, a cerimônia é daqui a pouco.

- Ron, meu bem, – falou Hermione – você está certo. É apenas uma superstição trouxa. Pazes feitas, ok?

- Não, não. Não subestime estas beste… quer dizer, estas superstições, querida. Você é quem tem razão, como sempre – respondeu ele, piscando para Harry. – Dá azar, sim.

- Não dá – retrucou Hermione.

- Claro que dá.

- Não dá.

- Dá sim!

- Não dá, Ron!

Mione olhou para Tonks e bufou.

- Quer saber? Dane-se a superioridade.

- Herm…

- Ron, eu estou tentando ser superior. E você deveria, no mínimo, ser cavalheiro.

Escutou o noivo soltar uma exclamação indignada.

- Claro que… Quer saber? Você tem razão, eu devo ser cavalheiro. Não vamos discutir por isso.

Hermione olhou para Tonks, empertigada.

- É ótima essa sensação de ser a "metade" sensata do casal.

Ginny riu.

- Eu acho, Mione, – falou ela entre risos – que, pela primeira vez na vida, meu irmãozinho te passou a perna.

Hermione, excepcionalmente, demorou a compreender. Ficou repentinamente lívida. Ouviu o riso desdenhoso de Ron e sentiu-se corar. Francamente…

- Ignore, ignore… – sugeriu Luna numa voz semelhante a um sopro.

E ela o fez. Ginny abriu uma fresta da porta e disse a Harry e Ron:

- Vocês vão para o inferno por isso…

O ruivo deu de ombros.

- Mione, eu estava brincando – falou ele para a noiva.

Ela não respondeu. O ruivo engoliu seco.

- Ainda casa comigo, não?

Harry puxou levemente a manga do terno de Ron e falou:

- Vamos nos preparar. A cerimônia começa daqui a pouco.

- Certo. Cadê as alianças?

Harry pôs uma mão no bolso esquerdo. Nada. Procurou no bolso direito. Nada. Revirou os bolsos do paletó e olhou até dentro dos sapatos, mas não encontrou nada. Ron assistia à cena, perplexo.

- Potter – falou ele lentamente – você tem idéia do quanto custaram aquelas alianças?

-… não – respondeu ele, dando um passo para trás.

- POIS FORAM MUITO CARAS! – berrou o ruivo. – EU AS CONFIEI A VOCÊ E VOCÊ PERDE AS ALIANÇAS NO DIA DO MEU CASAMENTO?

- Você perdeu as alianças! – falou Hermione, saindo esbaforida do quarto.

- Mione, o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento! – gritou Luna, esganiçada.

- Como você espera que eu me case agora? – perguntou Hermione com a voz embargada.

- Não é o fim do mundo, Hermione, acalme-se – falou Ginny, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Não é o fim do mundo? Eu estou a ponto de sofrer um aborto!

O silêncio que procedeu a revelação de Hermione foi tão pesado que poderia mover a Muralha da China. Ron mudava de cor, passando de vermelho para roxo e de roxo para verde. Harry sorriu, constrangido. Dali, provavelmente, iria direto para o cemitério, pois, dadas as circunstâncias, seu amigo o mataria se não pudesse se casar por causa da perda das alianças. Ginny passou a mão na testa e suspirou. Estava farta de ser a única pessoa sã naquela casa.

- Eu achei que você ia contar depois da cerimônia, sabe… – falou ela.

- Ginny, acho que sua mãe vai desmaiar novamente – falou Tonks num tom preocupado.

- Ok, pode ficar calma, Mione – falou Harry. – Sente-se ali. Acho que sei onde eu as deixei.

Ron seguiu Harry, ainda em estado de choque. Seria pai e aquilo ecoava em sua cabeça insistentemente. A sensação não podia ser melhor e mais estranha.

- Achei! – exclamou Harry, pegando a caixinha de veludo sobre a pia do banheiro.

- Cara, eu não creio nisso – falou Ron.

- Eu também, não, você vai ser pai! Posso ser o padrinho do bebê?

- É, eu não creio nisso também, mas o fato é… Por que as alianças estão aí no banheiro?

- Bem, eu precisava usar o banheiro e acabei tirando a aliança do bolso - não vou entrar em detalhes sórdidos.

Ron fitou-o e franziu a testa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça e virou-se para voltar ao quarto. Harry o seguiu.

- Acharam? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, aflita.

- Sim, Harry havia deixado… no banheiro.

Luna, Ginny, Madame Malkin e Tonks olharam-no perplexas, quase escandalizadas.

- Qual é o problema, afinal? – perguntou o rapaz, corado e um tanto irritado.

- Hermione está lá dentro, Ron – falou a Sra. Weasley, indicando o quarto atrás deles. – Vá falar com ela, sim?

Ron adentrou o quarto, deixando Harry e as mulheres ainda discutindo a epistemologia do banheiro.

- Mione?

Hermione fitava o copo que girava lentamente em suas mãos. O noivo olhou-a confuso. Certo, entenderia se ela estivesse arrependida de ter dito "sim" na noite em que ele a pedira em casamento.

- Você está arrependida?

Ela negou com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos do copo que segurava.

- Ficou brava com aquela besteira de superioridade?

Negou novamente.

- Então o que?

A moça encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos.

- É uma coisa meio boba…

Ron beijou o topo da cabeça da noiva.

- Pode me contar.

Ela deu um sorriso ligeiro.

- Quando eu era criança, vi uma estrela cadente e pedi que, quando eu escolhesse alguém, que essa pessoa também me amasse a vida inteira. Será que é você, Ron?

Ele enrugou a testa. A resposta veio quase que automaticamente.

- Depende. Você me ama?

Ela assentiu.

- Eu também te amo. Sabe o que eu acho? Ainda que não seja eterno, por enquanto, é o bastante.

Hermione levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Sabe, Ron, – começou ela, passando a mão pelos fios ruivos dele – eu adoro quando você é mais inteligente do que eu.

hr 

Foi Lupin quem levou a moça até o altar. Os pais de Hermione haviam morrido há dois anos e, desde então, os Weasley eram sua única família. E, na família Weasley, incluíam-se todos: Harry, Luna e Neville - que agora eram o casal Longbottom -, Remus e Tonks - que agora era Nymphadora Lupin, mas preferia ser chamada de Tonks Lupin. Sim, ela pensava, tinha bom gosto para a escolha de famílias.

O altar fora protegido por uma capa invisível, em virtude do temporal. Repentinamente, sentiu um cheiro enjoativamente doce.

- Que cheiro de mel é esse, Ron? – perguntou ela num murmúrio, enquanto o juiz de paz fazia seu discurso.

-… Boa pergunta – respondeu ele, disfarçando um sorriso.

O tempo melhorou repentinamente e o sol se mostrou no céu. Ginny apontou para o arco-íris que se formara por cima dela e de Harry na mesa em que estavam sentados.

- Olhe que bonito – falou ela, olhando para cima.

- Estou vendo – respondeu Harry, olhando vidrado para a ruiva.

Ginny suspirou, satisfeita. Hermione conversava sorridente com a Sra. Weasley. A mulher estava radiante com a idéia de ser avó pela quinta vez, embora ainda achasse pouco. George, casado com Angelina, tinha dois garotos, Fleur e Bill tinham um casal de gêmeos. Fred e Carlinhos falavam que não queriam saber de casamento, para o desespero da mãe, que queria uma família grande.

- Tem que ser uma menina agora. Já imaginaram que linda ela seria?

O casal sorriu.

- Parece que a família não vai ser tão cheia quanto eu esperava. Se ao menos Percy estivesse aqui…

O olhar distante parecia voltar na noite do assassinato do filho. Uma falta incomensurável, mas, de alguma forma, compensada pelos outros.

- Bem, agora minhas esperanças estão depositadas em vocês, e em Ginny – falou ela, olhando esperançosa para a mesa onde a moça conversava animadamente com Harry.

- Eles vão ser muito felizes juntos, não vão? – falou Ginny, olhando para o irmão e a cunhada.

- É, com certeza, vão – respondeu Harry. – E nós?

Ela abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum.

- Nós somos felizes – respondeu ela, fingindo desentendimento.

- E juntos?

Ginny sorriu.

- Olhe, – começou a ruiva – que tal uma proposta meio… ahn… boba?

Harry enrugou a testa.

- Lembra-se daquela carta que eu estou esperando? Aquela de uma escola de aurores que fica em Paris? – ela acrescentou, ao perceber o desentendimento do outro.

Harry assentiu.

- Se eu recebê-la, se eu for aprovada para ingressar na escola, – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos – eu saio com você. Sem compromisso.

- Certo – respondeu ele, estranhando a condição. – Por que, hein?

- Primeiro, porque vou ficar muito feliz. Depois, porque eu vou estar saindo do país mesmo…

Harry abriu a boca, num quê de indignação, mas, antes que respondesse, uma coruja parda pousou sobre a mesa e largou um envelope pesado no colo de Ginny.

A ruiva soltou uma exclamação e rasgou o envelope, empolgada. Leu a carta, mais de uma vez, por alguns instantes, e exclamou:

- Eu fui aceita! Eu fui aceita! Eu fui a… – Ela parou abruptamente ao lembrar-se do acordo entre os dois.

Harry sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam vitoriosos. "Ginny e suas brincadeiras idiotas…", pensou a ruiva, corada.

- Te pego na sua casa amanhã, às oito. Pode escolher o programa.

Ela riu alto.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

Ginny corou e torceu os dedos.

- É que… Bem, eu já sabia que receberia a carta. Só impus aquilo para não parecer que facilitaria tudo… Potter – completou, bebendo um gole de champanhe. – E não faça essa cara de convencido. Sem compromisso!

- Até o momento, você quer dizer – falou ele. – Paris pode esperar.

hr 

- Mione, qual será o nome?

Hermione ponderou por alguns instantes, mas Ron, num gesto que ela detestava acima de tudo, respondeu à própria pergunta antes que ela o fizesse.

- Ah, sim! Se for menina, vai ser Mitsy.

- Como! – ela exaltou-se. – Ron, acho que a criança até chutou de susto.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Certo. Dê você uma opção.

A moça tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

- Libby, se for menina.

- Ah, claro – ele concordou, algo irônico. – Assim, quando ela crescer, vai perguntar "Mãe, por que você me odeia?" e vai nos processar por agressão moral.

Ele riu diante da própria piada e, em resposta, recebeu um tapa leve no braço.

- Ronald, não comece a me fazer rir das suas piadas, eu odeio achar essas besteiras engraçadas.

- Hermione, não me chame pelo primeiro nome, você sabe que eu detesto ser chamado de Ronald.

- Certo, certo, mas… Ei, e se for menino?

-… E se for menino? – Ele parou de rir abruptamente e repetiu a pergunta, num tom distante.

- Se for menino… Percy – falou Mione.

Ron olhou-a, surpreso, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não é o nome mais lindo do mundo, mas… – Hermione fitou-o em desagrado –… é, seria uma ótima homenagem.

Ela sorriu e, após alguns instantes em silêncio, Ron ergueu os olhos, fitando o céu, e disse:

- Merlin, por favor, que seja menina.

FIM


End file.
